


Good Morning Sunshine

by Honey1005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Draco, POV Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey1005/pseuds/Honey1005
Summary: Hermione does not have a good morning.For Draco it is not as bad.





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> 2 connected drabbles I wrote a long time ago.  
> Rated T for slight swearing.

As Hermione woke up, her sleep-addled brain alarmed her that there was something amiss.

She couldn't remember what it was, though. Until she opened her eyes.

The occupant of her bed and his pale body gave her a good hint.

'Oh bugger!'

She scrambled out of bed, nearly landing on her bum when she got stuck between dishevelled sheets.

Malfoy opened his mouth, but Hermione shushed him with a wave of her hand.

Without another glance at him, she all but ran into her bathroom.

Should he choose to leave, she would do a happy dance around the kitchen table.


	2. Draco

When Draco came to, he remembered that he had had great sex the night before.

Maybe it was a tad clumsy, because they were slightly pissed. It still was great sex. Slow and sweaty.

And all that with Granger!

He was having a hard time wrapping his head around that particular piece of information.

Granger's reaction after waking up next to him and her following escape to the bathroom were unmistakeable signs that she wanted him to leave.

He groaned into the pillow.

No!

He wouldn't let her take the coward's way out. She was the former Gryffindor after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
